


The Dalton Downworld

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Demon!Logan, Everyone has the Sight, F/M, Faerie!Reed, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Logan doesn’t want to deal with these Windsors, M/M, Warlock!Blaine, Warlock!Kurt, Warlock!Shane, someone give Dwight a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When Jace, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, and Clary are sent on a mission to stop a demon den in a boarding school in Ohio, what they find is not what they expect. What will it take to stop what may potentially be the end of the world? Contains characters from CP Coulter's Daltonverse.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Katherine Rivers/David Sullivan, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Reed Van Kamp/Shane Anderson, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	1. Arrival

"What's going on?" Clary asked, walking into the Institute, to see Alec, Izzy, Jace, Magnus, and Simon gathered around.

Alec turned to her. "I just got an announcement from the Clave. We've been sent on an undercover mission to Ohio, to find a demon nest at a fancy boarding school, all of us." He said, indicating to Magnus and Simon.

"The school is called Dalton Academy." Izzy informed them. "It's an all boys boarding school. They have a sister school close by, called Dobry Hall, where Clary and I will be going."

"When will we leave?" Jace asked, already in Shadowhunter mode.

Alec turned to his _parabatai_. "Tomorrow. Go home and get everything packed. We may be staying there a while."

* * *

The next day, Clary arrived back at the Institute, luggage in hand.

"Okay," Magnus said as she arrived. "Now that everyone's here, we can get going. I'm going to portal us to a friend's house, a fellow warlock who graciously allowed us to use his house to portal to. He lives in Westerville, so we'll be able to borrow his cars to drive to Dalton."

Alec nodded, glancing around at everyone. "All right, let's go."

Turning around, Magnus began to cast a portal, it getting larger and larger, until it was rippling in front of them.

Hurrying over, Clary stepped through the portal, the others following suit. As Simon, the last of them, stepped through, Magnus followed suit, the portal closing behind them.

As Clary stepped out of the portal, she looked around. They had come out into someone's living room. The living room was very basic, with beige walls, plain white chairs and couch, a wood coffee table, and a TV on the wall.

"Where do we go now?"Jace asked, as Magnus exited the portal, it closing behind him.

Magnus headed for the door, Simon and the Shadowhunters trailing behind him. "We go to the garage and grab cars." He said, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

Hurrying after the warlock, Clary headed into the garage, where three cars, a Jeep Cherokee, a Ford Flex, and a Ford Focus, were located. Simon and Izzy hopped into the Flex, and Alec and Magnus hopped into the Cherokee, leaving Jace and Clary with the Focus.

"Follow my car." Magnus told them. "I'll lead you to Dalton."

The six of them climbed into the cars, Magnus pulling out first, the other two cars trailing behind. As they drove out onto the road, Clary looked out, taking in the view. The area of Ohio they had found themselves in was very rural, with corn fields stretching along the road they were driving on. Settling back, Clary and Jace drove on in silence.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three cars came to a stop outside of a large gate. Just beyond the gate were large buildings, in almost a Victorian style. As their three cars arrived at the gate, it slowly opened, allowing them passage into the school. They following the winding trail up to the first building.

Parking in the open spots, the six of them climbed out. Standing in front of the building, waiting for them, were two boys and one girl. The first boy was short, with gelled back, black hair and hazel eyes. The other boy was slightly taller, with coifed chestnut hair and glaze eyes. The girl had long, wavy, golden brown hair and hazel eyes. The two boys were wearing white dress shirts, grey slack, black dress shoes, red and blue stripped ties, and blazers with red piping around the collars and a red Dalton logo on the pocket. They also wore blue pins with golden rays crossed through the center on the lapel of the blazer. The girl wore a navy blue vest, over a white long sleeved blouse with an insignia of a D on it, a long plaid skirt, knee high black socks, and black shoes.

"Hello," the hazel eyed boy said, stepping forward. "I'm Blaine and this is Kurt and Katherine." He said, indicating to his two companions. "We're here to show you to your dorms. Katherine goes to Dobry Hall, our sister school, which is where you two will be going." He said, indicating to Clary and Izzy.

Izzy turned to hug Alec, as Clary gave Jace a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later." She told him, before grabbing her bag and following Izzy and Katherine in the other direction, away from the school.

"Come with us." Blaine said, motioning for the boys to follow him and Kurt. "You'll be boarding in Windsor House." He told them, as they headed over towards the other building. "Kurt and I dorm there too, it's why we are the ones showing you there."

"Windsor is one of three dorms." Kurt explained. "The other two are Stuart and Hanover." He hesitated for a second before glancing at Blaine, who looked around, noticing they were alone, before dropping his voice low and turning to them. "And will you explain why the Clave sent four Shadowhunters, a warlock, and a vampire to our part of Ohio."

His comment took them all by surprise. "You have the Sight?" Alec asked in shock, staring at the two boys in front of them.

"No, Blaine and I are warlocks." Kurt told them. "We can see straight through your glamour."

Jace glanced around them, before turning to the two young warlocks. "Not here. Is there somewhere we can talk without being disturbed?"

Blaine nodded and led them off the path and towards one of the gardens that surrounded Dalton's campus. The group entered one of the smaller secluded gardens. There were hedges surrounding it, giving it the illusion of being separate from the school. There were roses and other flowers that surrounded the hedges, and butterflies and bees flitted among the flowers. In the center of the garden was a simple stone bench.

Blaine and Kurt sat down on the bench and stared up expectantly at them. "Well," Kurt said after a second. "Are you going to explain?"

The four of them looked among each other for a second, before Alec sighed and turned to the two young warlocks. "The Clave learned about a demon nest at Dalton and Dobry. We were sent here to find it. But, that doesn't explain why two warlocks are posing as high schoolers at a boarding school in Ohio."

"That's sorta a long story." Blaine said. "And for the record, we aren't posing."

Jace crossed his arms. "We're listening."

* * *

_One year ago..._

Kurt collapsed on his bed. "That was exhausting. Fun, but exhausting. How have you dealt with them?"

Blaine glanced around the room, before turning back to Kurt. "We're alone now, you can drop your glamour."

"What?" Kurt asked, freezing.

Blaine walked over to the bed, sitting next to Kurt, the bed sinking slightly from his weight. Kurt's breath caught at the closeness of his crush to him. "I can see right through your glamour too. But don't freak out." He clarified, noticing the look on Kurt's face. "I'm a warlock too." Dropping his glamour, Blaine revealed dark purple scales all up his arms.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Kurt dropped the glamour, revealing his bright purple eyes and pointed ears. "Are there any others?" He asked.

"Reed, you met him last night, he's a faerie." Blaine informed him. "And Logan, he's a Stuart and a demon." Blaine sounding bitter when he talked about the demon.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, concerned.

Blaine waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Logan and I have a history, that's all."

"He isn't your father, is he?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine shuddered. "Hell no. My father is a bastard who thought he could raise my brother and I to be as evil as him. We both turned out to be massive disappointments to him. My brother, because he's kind and gay, though our father doesn't know the last part, and me, also because I'm kind and gay, and our father does know about the last part. My mom knows she married a demon, and she doesn't do shit to stop him. Enough about me, what about you?" He asked, turning to Kurt.

"My mom was the demon. My dad never knew. After I was born, she attempted to leave, but her best friend, a faerie, tried to stop her. She failed but knew that she couldn't leave a warlock child with an unsuspecting mundane man, so she took on the form of my mom. She was the one who raised me, and taught me magic. She died in a car crash when I was eight." He finished.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He said, crawling across the bed and wrapping Kurt into a tight hug.

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt told him, hugging him back, his body heating up at the proximity of him and Blaine. "It's not your fault."

"C'mon." Blaine said, standing up and pulling Kurt up with him, his glamour melding seamlessly on. "Let's go see what our crazy friends are up to."

Chuckling, Kurt let himself be pulled up, his glamour attaching as Blaine pulled him out the door.

* * *

_Eleven months ago..._

"We need to find Shane." Blaine said, as he and Kurt exited the stage. "I want to know why my brother is here."

The two warlocks hurried through the crowed, pushing people aside.

"Shane!" Blaine called, spotting his brother through the crowd.

Shane hurried through the throngs of people, coming to a stop in front of the two of them. "Hey, Blaine," he said, waving at his brother. "Great performance by the way. And you must be Kurt," he said, turning to face the other warlock. "Blaine told me a lot about you."

Grabbing his brother by the collar, Blaine dragged him over to a secluded corner, Kurt following. "Will you explain just what you're doing here." He demanded, releasing his grip on Shane. "You're supposed to be in Colorado."

"Can't a brother come see his brother?" Shane asked, rubbing his neck.

Blaine crossed his arms, staring accusingly. "No, but I know you hate traveling with our parents. So, why are you really here?"

Shane sighed and glanced around, noticing they were alone, before leaning in. "The demons are rising up."

"What do you mean Shane?" Blaine asked, his voice getting dangerously low.

"It started last month." Shane explained. "Some transfers came to Walcott, except they were demons, not mundane. They got wind of me very quickly. Apparently, dad's well known among the demon world for how he raised us. They came to me and said the demons have a plan, led by Lucifer himself, to rise up and overtake the mundane world. They seemed to think I would be on board with it, because of the way dad raised us. I shut them down but they haven't stopped pestering me since, and more demons keep showing up. I tried to go to the High Warlock of Denver about it, but he just laughed and said I was imagining things, because I'm so young. When I saw the chance to leave, I took it."

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other. "Well, we're gonna need Reed." Kurt commented.

* * *

_Ten months ago..._

Kurt braced himself as the countdown continued, prepared to cast a night vision spell.

"Five, four, three, two..." The students yelled.

Right before the lights turned off, Kurt felt strong arms behind him, holding him up. "I've got you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, as the lights turned off.

Seconds later, the lights snapped on as couples around them made out, but Blaine and Kurt only had eyes for each other.

"C'mon," Blaine whispered into his ear. "Let's get out of here."

Grabbing Kurt by the hand, Blaine dragged him through the crowd. Kurt could feel his cheeks grow hotter as Blaine held his hand.

Ducking up the stairwell, the two warlocks burst out onto the roof, the bright lights of New York City glittering around them, fireworks bursting in the night sky. A thousand colors burst into the sky, and the air was filled with the sounds of fireworks exploding and a million parties.

Blaine pulled Kurt to the ground next to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hmm, this is nice." He mumbled.

Fighting off a furious blush, Kurt stared up at the night sky. "It's so beautiful out here." Shifting his body so he was facing Blaine, Kurt decided to take a leap of faith. "You know, I never got my New Years' kiss."

"Oh," Blaine said, raising his eyebrow. "Well, it's still technically New Years. And, I never got mine either." He commented softly.

Blaine and Kurt began to lean in closer and closer, their lips nearly touching. Taking a leap, Kurt closed the gap, and gasped. Kissing Blaine was like nothing he had ever done. It was like a thousand fireworks were going off in his head as well as in New York City. After what seemed like an eternity, they separated, gasping from lack of air.

Staring at each other for a second, Kurt reconnected their lips, kissing Blaine back, passionately and sure. Blaine opened his mouth, and Kurt's tongue began to explore, loving the little moans Blaine made in the back of his throat. After a second, they separated, staring at each other in giddy excitement.

"That was, that was wow." Kurt mumbled, blushing and hiding his face.

Blaine simply smiled and pulled Kurt into his lap, settling back against the stone pillar to watch the fireworks.

* * *

_Four months ago..._

"I can't believe we're packing up for the year." Kurt said, sitting on Blaine's bed with Reed in his dorm room, watching the Anderson brothers pack up their room.

Blaine sat down the box he was carrying, to turn and face his boyfriend. "It has been a wild year. You and Shane transferring. Shane's accident. Us starting to date. Me getting closure with Logan."

"My sexuality crisis." Reed butted in, causing the entire room to laugh.

Blaine nodded. "That. Shane's revelation about the demons. And how can anyone forget the Dalton Art Hall Fire and the Siege."

"It really was a crazy year." Shane acknowledged. "Let's hope next year is more calm."

Kurt scoffed. "With this group, hell no."

* * *

_Present day..._

"Woah." Simon said, shocked. "That's insane."

Alec turned to the young warlocks. "So you think the demon nest here has to do with the demons your brother encountered in Colorado?"

"It's too much of a coincidence." Blaine acknowledged. "But we'd have to talk to Shane."

Magnus stood up from the grass, where he had sat down to listen to the story. "Let's go find your little brother."

The six of them exited the garden, Alec and Magnus holding hands, now that they knew it was okay, and Blaine and Kurt leading them along the Dalton grounds.

The group approached a large building. Looking up, Simon gasped. Marble columns framed the outside of the house, leading up to the long, marble steps. A row of windows, going four floors up decorated the brick face of the building. One of the windows on the second floor was open, and out of it leaned two twins. They were tall, with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They wore the same uniform as Blaine and Kurt.

"Alice! White Rabbit!" They yelled. "You're back!"

"Did you bring new friends?"

"For us to play with?"

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, shaking their heads. "C'mon," Kurt said, leading them inside. "Let's go."

The group entered the building and the New Yorkers looked around in surprise. Windsor House was styled in Victorian architecture and decor. The foyer was large, with a marble staircase in the center. On either side of the staircase were hallways. The foyer had several tables and chairs, where a couple boys were sitting around. They looked up and waved to the Windsors, but went back to what they were doing. The decor was Victorian style, with rugs, intricate furniture, and beautiful paintings.

"He's probably in the common room." Blaine said, leading them through the foyer.

Kurt nodded. "Or he's with Reed in our room."

Kurt and Blaine led them down the hallway, and opened a door, leading them inside.

"Shane!" Blaine called, causing a boy with was sitting on the couch with another boy, who had strawberry-blonde curly hair, to look up. He was taller then Blaine, with wild, curly black hair and green eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Simon, Jace, Alec, and Magnus.

A tall, lanky boy with pale skin, bring red lips, and stark black hair, who was crouching on the windowsill, his blazer flapping out, with gold medallions around his neck, narrowed his eyes at them. "I would never trust someone with runes tattooed on them."


	2. The Sight

Simon, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Blaine, Kurt, Reed, and Shane all froze, staring at Dwight in shock.

"That's what I was wondering." An Asian boy, who was sitting playing Halo agreed, an African-American boy sitting next to him nodded.

Shane looked at them in shock. "You all can see them?"

"Of course."

"Kinda hard."

"To miss." The twins finished in sync.

Jace turned to Blaine and Kurt, eyebrow raised. "You didn't tell us your friends have the Sight."

"What's the Sight?" Wes asked, confused.

Kurt sat down sighing. "The Sight is something very few mundanes have. It's the ability to see the world as it truly is, to see the Shadow World." Kurt explained.

"The Shadow World is composed of six main species, the Shadowhunters, demons, Seelies, warlocks, vampires, and werewolves." Blaine explained. "Shadowhunters are half-angel, half-human, who fight demons to protect mundanes and Downworlders. Downworlder is the combined name for anyone half-demon, aka the vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and Seelies."

Wes blinked at them. "So you're saying everything Dwight has been saying about demons, is true?"

"Yep." Kurt said, nodding. "Although salt circles and garlic won't stop them."

David looked back and forth at them. "How do you four know about this? Do you have the Sight too?"

"Blaine, Shane, and I are warlocks." Kurt revealed. "Reed is a Seelie."

Reed shrugged. "It's a fancy way of saying I'm a Faerie."

"Jace and I are Shadowhunters." Alec told them. "Magnus is a warlock and Simon is a vampire. We were sent here with my sister, Izzy, and Jace's girlfriend, Clary, who are also Shadowhunters, by the Clave, the ruling body of the Shadowhunters, to destroy a demon nest."

Dwight looked at them, wide eyed. "I must stock up on my holy water and rock salt." He muttered, before stalking off.

"Ignore him." Kurt said, waving it off. "He's obsessed with demons and demon hunting, and was basically told everything is true."

Jace turned, watching Dwight stalk off. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much." Wes said, nodding. "Though before, we'd always chalk it up to Dwight being Dwight, but now, we know he was telling the truth."

David looked up, placing down the Halo remote. "So, what do we do now?"

"We should go talk to Logan." Shane suggested. "He is a demon, so maybe he'll know something about this demon nest."

Blaine nodded. "It's a good place to start as any. The Shadowhunters can take a look around, see if they notice anything."

"I'll strengthen your wards." Magnus told them, standing up. "You three have been doing a fairly good job, but you're still very young warlocks. If this situation is as serious as it seems to be, we'll need stronger wards to protect the mundanes here."

Wes stood up. "Let's go talk to Logan."

"He better have a pretty good explanation for this, otherwise I'm blasting that demon straight to hell myself." Kurt muttered, as the Windsors left the common room, heading towards Stuart House.

* * *

Logan looked up from the book he was reading, when a voice cleared in the doorway of Stuart House's common room. Looking up, he spotted Shane, Blaine, Kurt, Ethan, Evan, Wes, and David standing in the doorway, Kurt with his arms crossed. "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk, Logan." Kurt told him, getting straight to the point. "Is there somewhere we can go where we won't be overheard."

Logan placed the book down on the table next to him. "Follow me, we can go to my dorm." He suggested, ignoring the questioning stares of Julian and Derek as he left the common room.

The Windsors followed Logan through Stuart House, ignoring the questioning looks of various Stuarts, who were concerned about Windsors in Stuart, but too scared to question their Prefect. Bailey waved excitedly at them as they walked by, headphones over his ears as per usual.

"What do you want to talk about, Hummel?" Logan asked as they entered his dorm room, sitting down on his bed, as his eyes flashed nervously at the other Windsors.

Kurt didn't break his gaze, meeting his eyes unwaveringly. "They know about the Shadow World, Logan. Turns out they all have the Sight when some Shadowhunters showed up this afternoon."

"Do you know what they want?" Logan asked, his nervousness disappearing.

Kurt nodded. "They've come because of reports of a demon nest at Dalton, which matches up with what Shane has told us about the demons showing up at Walcott. But you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you." Logan said, sighing. "The demons plan to attack Dalton in a week. I hadn't said anything, because they promised to leave Stuart alone if I stayed quiet, but this changes everything."

Kurt huffed. "We'll talk later about your intention to leave the rest of Dalton to their doom, but right now, we need to plan on how to stop the demons."

"What do you have in mind?" Logan asked, leaning foreword.

Kurt smirked. "I have an idea."


End file.
